Je veux des enfants
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Sterek] Stiles a une demande un peu étrange un matin, une demande qui ne plaît pas tellement à Derek et qui va leur créer des problèmes.


**Titre :** Je veux des enfants

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **One shot

**Couple :** sterek

**Prompt :** Ma petite amie est un pikachu

* * *

Stiles s'était littéralement enroulé contre lui, et avait perdu son visage dans son cou, ses cheveux chatouillait les narines de Derek mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait bougé. Stiles lui tenait chaud mais c'était loin d'être désagréable, et depuis cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, il ne s'était jamais lassé de lui, de son amour. C'était comme au premier jour, peut-être même plus fort encore. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation aussi longue, aussi stable, aussi saine.

Stiles fini par se réveiller, il embrassa le cou de Derek et se mit à rire doucement :

- J'ai rêvé que la petite amie d'Isaac était un pikachu et qu'ils avaient des enfants pika-garou !

Derek roula des yeux, Stiles lui racontait souvent ses rêves, et ils étaient toujours bizarres et idiots.

- Ca m'a fait réfléchir tu sais, murmura Stiles.

- Au fait qu'Isaac devrait se trouver une petite amie ? Interrogea Derek sans le suivre tout à fait.

- Non pas ça. Aux enfants.

- Les pika-garou n'existent pas Stiles, ronchonna Derek.

- Mais non Derek, je veux des enfants !

Derek resta silencieux, Stiles ne devait pas encore être bien réveillé, ou alors il avait mal entendu, mal compris. Stiles releva la tête et vint embrasser sa joue :

- Je veux des enfants. Répéta-t-il le plus sérieusement possible.

- On pourrait adopter un chien, essaya Derek.

- Non, je veux des enfants. Je veux des enfants avec toi !

Derek se releva d'un coup, voulant échapper à cette conversation. Mais Stiles était toujours plus en forme que lui le matin et le suivit.

- Ecoute moi Derek, tu ne veux pas d'enfants c'est ça ? Tu ne veux pas que nous ayons tous les deux des enfants ensemble ?

Derek sentait le mal de crâne arriver :

- Stiles nous sommes deux mecs, nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfant !

- Nous pouvons ! Nous adopterons, ou alors nous trouveront une femme qui les porteront !

- Tu y as vraiment réfléchis hein ? Ce n'est pas qu'à cause de ton rêve…

Stiles rougit et détourna les yeux mais admis :

- Ca fait plusieurs mois que j'y pense. Je veux des enfants.

- Alors ce serait plus facile pour toi de me quitter et de trouver une femme, ronchonna Derek.

Stiles croisa les bras d'un air boudeur :

- Non je veux des enfants avec toi, sinon ça n'a aucun sens.

Derek soupira mais ne répondit rien, comme Stiles s'était arrêté il en profita pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il se déshabilla et fit couler l'eau sur son visage, le bruit l'empêchant d'entendre son chéri lui parler à travers la porte. Ce n'est pas que Derek ne voulait pas d'enfant, mais… Il n'était pas sûr d'être fait pour être père. Les enfants c'étaient si petits, si fragiles, il aurait trop peur de leur faire du mal, de ne pas savoir les éduquer, de ne pas savoir leur parler. Il ne voulait pas être un père qu'on déteste et il ne voulait pas perdre Stiles qui déciderait de partir avec les enfants pour les protéger. Non vraiment, avoir des enfants serait une très mauvaise idée, et il ne savait pas pourquoi Stiles pensait le contraire.

Stiles finirait sans doute par se lasser si Derek restait ferme.

C'était mal connaître Stiles. Durant les jours qui suivirent la conversation, Derek trouva sur son chemin tout un tas de choses qui lui rappelait le désir d'enfants de son petit-ami. Un prospectus sur les bienfaits de la maternité trainant sur la table, une tétine dans le lit, des petits pots pour bébé dans le frigo. Quand il vit le paquet de couche à côté des serviettes, ce fut la goutte d'eau pour Derek.

- Je ne veux pas d'enfants ! Hurla-t-il à en faire trembler les murs.

Stiles accourra près de lui :

- Et moi j'en veux, dit-il calmement.

- Ou sinon ?

- Ce n'est pas un ultimatum Derek, je veux juste des enfants, voilà tout. Répondit Stiles.

Derek fronça les sourcils :

- Nous n'en aurons pas. Dit-il brusquement.

Il était sûr de ne jamais revenir sur sa décision, ils n'auraient pas d'enfant, il n'était pas fait pour être père. Mais quand il vit la tristesse dans les yeux de Stiles à ce moment là, son visage qui se décomposait et sa voix murmurant avec peine :

- Comme tu voudras.

Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Les jours suivants, la paix revint, les couches, les tétines et tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un objet pour bébés disparurent, mais avec eux le sourire de Stiles, ses câlins, sa bonne humeur. Ils vivaient encore ensemble, mais Stiles semblait être parti à des millions de kilomètres de là, ils dormaient toujours ensemble mais c'était comme s'il y avait un mur entre eux. Derek se sentait mal, est ce que Stiles ne l'aimait plus parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant ? Est-ce qu'il allait le quitter ?

Pourtant Stiles lui avait dit que cela n'aurait aucun sens d'avoir des enfants avec quelqu'un d'autre que Derek, mais peut-être n'était-il pas sérieux, peut-être que son désir d'enfants était plus fort que son amour pour Derek.

Ils avaient passé cinq ans ensemble, et c'était Stiles qui patiemment l'avait séduit, petit à petit, par des sourires, des gestes, des façons de faire, Derek avait fini par succomber à ce piège, mais tomber amoureux de Stiles était une des meilleures choses qui lui soit arrivé, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Pour autant il n'était pas prêt à avoir des enfants.

Stiles était toujours amoureux de Derek, jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un aussi fort et il l'aimerait sans doute très longtemps, mais savoir qu'il n'aurait pas d'enfant avec lui, qu'ils ne partageraient pas ces moments ensemble où un petiot les appellerais papa, ça lui fendait le cœur, il n'y pouvait rien, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Et toucher Derek, le voir, l'entendre, le sentir, lui rappelait comme il voudrait avoir avec lui des enfants, du coup il ne pouvait plus ni le toucher, n'avait plus envie de le voir et voulait se boucher les oreilles quand Derek lui parlait. Ils étaient entrain de se séparer. Stiles l'évitait, lui parlait de moins en moins, changeait de pièce quand il était là, il finit même par aller dormir sur le canapé, puis finalement par ne plus du tout rentrer, expliquant qu'il avait besoin de temps, d'autre chose, qu'il avait besoin de respirer loin de Derek.

C'était déchirant et douloureux, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Derek pensait que Stiles ne l'aimait plus, et Stiles croyait que Derek s'en fichait. Quelque chose s'était brisée entre eux.

- Tu n'as qu'à dire oui pour les enfants, lui souffla Cora en voyant son frère tellement déprimé.

- Je ne peux pas, grogna Derek.

Cela aurait fait revenir Stiles, mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il aurait brisé ses enfants, et brisé Stiles, encore plus sûrement qu'en refusant d'en avoir.

Stiles de son côté était au plus mal, il se sentait coupable de tout ça, il avait l'impression de trahir Derek pour une histoire stupide, mais c'était une histoire qui lui faisait mal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait des enfants, ou peut-être que si, il savait. Il avait vu Scott et Allison avec leur bébé, les parents heureux et fiers, complètement gagatiques. Et il avait pensé que lui et Derek…

Mais il n'y avait même plus de lui et de Derek. Et c'était sa faute. Il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, et Scott s'inquiétait pour lui, mais ça ne changeait rien.

- Tu n'as qu'à retourner vers lui s'il te manque tellement.

- Je ne peux pas, pleura Stiles.

C'était lui qui était parti, lui qui avait tout gâché, et malgré ça son désir d'enfant n'avait pas disparu. Pourrait-il revenir et dire _« je t'aime malgré tout, je t'aime quoi qu'il arrive »._ Même si c'était vrai, il resterait une sorte de vide au fond de lui, un vide qui grandirait et les engloutirait tous les deux. Il valait mieux qu'il souffre seul.

Derek dormait peu, la chaleur du corps de Stiles lui manquait. Finalement il l'avait perdu quand même. Et ça il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, c'était trop douloureux, trop triste. Il se leva et s'habilla.

Stiles faisait des cauchemars horribles où Derek lui présentait sa femme et ses milliers d'enfants, ceux qu'il n'avait pas voulu avoir avec lui. Il se réveilla en sursaut, s'habilla et sorti de chez son père – où il était en fait parti se réfugier. Il pensa tout d'abord à prendre sa jeep, mais il ne savait pas où il avait jeté les clés, et il n'était pas sûr de l'état de son vélo, alors il se mit simplement à courir. De plus en plus vite.

Derek n'avait même pas refermé la porte de l'appartement, tant pis pour les voleurs, il y avait plus important de toute façon, il y avait Stiles, ses sourires en coin, sa façon de rire de tout et de rien, ses sarcasmes. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris plus tôt ? Il courait à en perdre haleine, et ses pouvoirs de loup garou lui paraissaient insuffisant, il n'arriverait jamais assez vite.

Stiles sentait l'oxygène lui manquer mais peu importait, il devait empêcher que Derek aille avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Tous les deux se percutèrent et se fut douloureux, mais un tel soulagement pour l'un comme pour l'autre, qu'ils se serrèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Sans rien se dire, ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore, au milieu de la nuit et du froid. Ils s'en fichaient bien de toute façon, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Derek ramena Stiles avec lui, dans leur chez eux. Et ils passèrent la nuit collés l'un contre l'autre, incapable de se détacher, incapable de se séparer, à raccommoder les blessures de la séparation, à réparer les dégâts, à s'aimer le plus fort possible. Ils parleraient ensuite.

Au petit déjeuner, Stiles était assis sur les genoux de Derek, serré contre lui, incapable de le lâcher, pas tout de suite. Derek beurrait une tartine et Stiles déposait des baisers sur sa tempe. Derek finit par lui tendre la tartine et resserrer ses bras autour de lui pendant que Stiles mangeait.

- Tu sais, je ne crois pas que je serai un bon père. Expliqua Derek.

Stiles lui donna un coup sur la tête sans répondre.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord, mais je ne suis pas très doué avec les gens alors imagine avec des enfants… Mais j'ai compris quelque chose. Toi tu seras un bon père, alors tu me montreras…

Stiles roula des yeux, avala sa tartine sans mâcher et grogna :

- Tu seras un très bon père, espèce d'andouille ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas expliqué ça d'ailleurs ? Tu sais quel vide j'avais en moi ? Je veux des enfants, mais que avec toi. Si je n'en ai pas ce n'est pas la fin du monde, seulement… Seulement ça me rends triste malgré moi. Je veux te voir avec un petit dans tes bras, je veux te voir grogner en changeant sa couche, je veux te voir jouer au père noël, je veux voir ton sourire attendris, je veux te voir tomber dans les pommes quand notre fille nous présentera son premier petit ami, je veux te voir surprotecteur. Comme tu le seras sûrement.

- Je risque de leur faire du mal.

Stiles caressa la joue de Derek et le força à le regarder :

- Tu ne leur feras pas de mal, j'ai confiance en toi.

Derek aussi a confiance en Stiles, c'est en lui-même qu'il ne croit pas. Mais Stiles a l'air tellement sûr de lui, et il ne veut pas le perdre à nouveau.

Il sait que Stiles sera un très bon père, il lui montrera, tous les deux ils y arriveront.

- Ayons des enfants alors. Accepta-t-il.

Stiles lui sourit et l'embrassa.

Ils auraient des enfants, maintenant ils n'avaient plus qu'à trouver comment….

- Papas ! Est-ce que je peux inviter mon petit-ami à venir diner ?

Derek en entendant cela avait tourné de l'œil. Alix, sa toute petite fille, qui avait maintenant seize ans, avait un petit ami. Stiles, lui, eut un petit rire et répondit :

- Mais bien sûr ma chérie.

Derek lui jeta un regard noir, ce qui augmenta l'hilarité de Stiles.

- Papa Derek tu es d'accord ? Insista Alix.

Derek voulu marmonner quelque chose comme quoi il ne laisserait jamais un garçon lui voler SA fille. Stiles embrassa sa joue tendrement et avec amusement, et Derek soupira et lâcha un peu abruptement :

- D'accord.

Il allait lui montrer à ce sale gamin qu'il ne poserait pas impunément ses sales pattes sur Alix. L'adolescente s'était néanmoins jetée à son cou pour le remercier, puis au cou de Stiles ensuite. Après cela elle avait pris la main de Oliver, son petit frère – de trois ans son cadet – et ils étaient partis à l'école.

Stiles avait passé un bras autour de Derek et avait niché son nez contre son épaule.

- Tu es un père fantastique. Dit-il.

Derek lui sourit mais grogna tout de même :

- Ca ne m'empêchera pas de bouffer le petit-ami de notre fille !

Et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un truc qui part en live à un moment et qui redevient rondoudou à la fin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça dure aussi longtemps, je n'avais qu'une vague idée de drabble à la base.


End file.
